


The curse of been pretty

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:50:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternative universe, demigods are rare and as tradition each angel takes it in turn to choose a gift and curse for them. Deans gift is everyone is able to see his true beauty however it is also his curse and Castiels regretting sharing how pretty Deans soul is with the humans...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Genesis

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first one ive shared and i have no idea where im going with it so... Just chucked some warnings in and made it T in case. :)
> 
> Also not all chapters will be this tiny!

"Castiel, you've spent almost a month now with the prophet. Surely you know his soul well enough to decide what his gift and curse will be." Lucifer whined.

Castiel sighed and looked down from his brother to earth, focussing his vision to the toddler in the cot. He had messy, soft, light brown hair and smooth golden skin with splashes of brown freckles trailing his body. His large lips were turned downwards as he scowled at the man hanging a teddy tauntingly close to the crib. His eyes shone. Brighter than any God or Angel castiel had ever seen. They were framed by thick long eyelashes and irises a forest like green. _Dean_. The first half breed in a century lay there totally unaware that the angels were watching him. Looking at the child so blissfully unaware, Castiel wondered what made it take him so long to decide.

"Everybody shall be able to see his true beauty, that will be his gift and his curse." Castiel announced.

And so from that day onwards anyone who saw Dean could see into his soul through his eyes and Castiel thought it made him look all the more beautiful. So did everyone else.


	2. The First Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the first time Deans looks are a curse but no noncon for these guys. Dean will get away.

Dean is 10.

John hadn't come back. A weekend turned into a fortnight, a fortnight turned into a week, one week turned into two and he still hadn't come back. He'd just left Dean some messages telling him to be good and look after Sammy and that the hunt was taking longer than expected, which Dean didn't mind at first. Its just now they've ran out of food and rent money. Its just now the landlords banging on the door and he only has a fiver in his pocket which he was saving for Sammy's tea.

"Open up, I know you're in there kid." Knock. Knock. "Come on. I just need to talk."

His dad told him to keep out of sight when he wasn't around, he always worried about Dean, said he drew the wrong kind of attention. But its not like he has a choice the landlord will probably break the door down in a minute. Dean opened the door slightly, just a peek couldn't do any harm. 

Marcus waitied at the door, he knew the kids dad had left them alone but he needed the rent money now. After a lot of knocking he started to give up and was about to unlock the door with the spare key when it opened. A kid, who couldn't be no more than twelve answered the door. He had gorgeous green eyes, which now seemed wide with fear, thick long lashes, sun-kissed skin and pouty lips just begging to be touched. Maybe he'd get more than his moneys worth with this kid. He certainly knew some people who would be interested, he was just surprised that he liked what he saw. He knew some shady people and sometimes offered people a job if they were desperate but he had never actually liked the kids himself. This boy could turn all that around, make him a gay pervert with just one look. He realised that the kid was uncomfortable under his gaze so smiled brightly at him. 

"Your Dad here?"

Dean shuffled his feet anxiously as he held his gun up against the back of the door. He looked over to Sammy who was still asleep, he'll just have to skip this meal he thought, and pulled out his fiver.

"He's coming back soon. Thats all i got." 

He handed the note over. The landowner faked a frown and creased his forehead. The kid was so perfect. He almost wanted to keep him for himself and so cute that he thought a fiver was anywhere near what he was after.

"That ain't nowhere near enough kid." He said, faking concern. "Tell you what, I got some friends who need help with a job. You help them out and I'll give you the week, what do ya say?"

Dean bite his lip, he knew his dad wouldn't like that but Sammy... 

"You can get a babysitter for Sammy?"

The man nodded.

"Make sure they feed him and are safe?"

The man nodded.

"Okay then." Dean agreed.

The man smiled.

***

As soon as they pulled up Dean knew something wasn't right. They were outside an abandoned building and there was no way there was any sort of work here. He instantly felt comfort in the metal of the gun round his hand and knew he'd made the right choice when he'd loaded up on his weapons. Not long after he'd got out the car another one pulled up and two strange looking men stepped out. One of them was tall and skinny. His large nose was crooked and his face lit up like a christmas tree when he saw Dean. He was balding with a few thin wisps of hair left clinging to his scalp and he was spotty and greasy. All in all Dean thought the guy looked slimy. He approached him and stood a little too close causing Dean to clutch a little tighter on his gun.

"It's very pretty." He grinned, his nasal voice matching his exterior. 

He reached forward and grabbed Deans waist pulling him forward and breathing down his neck. He inhaled deeply, the kid smelt so sweet, like cherry pie. He wondered if he would taste that good too.

"The fuck? Get off!" Dean hissed, twisting away.

The other man hummed his approval. He was a normal build, maybe slightly on the muscular side but stood next to slimy he looked short. He had an intense stare, large bulbous nose and thin lips.

"Seems like pretty here has a bit of a temper." 

He spoke slowly never taking his eyes off Dean. Then reached forward grabbing Deans chin and stroking his bottom lip with his thumb before Dean whacked his arm away and stepped back.

"Sweet."

"My names Dea-"

"Your names pretty."

"And you two are slimy and big nose." He retorted.

Both men exchanged a glance before slimy took a step forward practically standing on Dean.

"We've come for you pretty. Wanna keep you as my little pet, put those luscious lips to good use and maybe make some money out-"

Dean punched him in the face. Hard. His nose started bleeding and he jumped back swearing at the pain. Then he turned to the landlord.

"When you said a job I didn't realise you meant this. Look, I'm not that desperate. Take me back."

"You're not going anywhere pretty." Said big nose scooping him up in one swift motion despite his struggles. "Don't normally force them. Don't normally keep them but you are something else. Prettiest kid Ive ever seen. Heck, I'm not even sure if I want to share you."

Dean struggled in his grip, twisting and bucking against him much to big noses delight. He held tighter onto the squirming kid and stroked his hair, telling him to be quiet.

"There, there little one. You'll be safe now. Never go without food or shelter, just let Daddy take care of you baby."

"You are NOT my Dad. My Dad is a hunter and he's out there killing monsters and saving people. YOU are an ugly pervert!"

"No need to get snappy." The guy chuckled. Then turning to slimy he said, "Open the truck and see if Ive got any rope in there."

Dean renewed his struggles, trying to reach for his gun. Damn it! Ge should have listened to Dad. In no time at all they tied him up and pit him in the boot.

"I sure do like him like that, all tied up. He sure will make a pretty picture tied to my bed.


	3. A familiar face

Dean was stuffed in the boot with his knees pressed against his chest and his head bent down awkwardly. He should have listened to dad. Sammy would have been better going one day without food then however long this takes, on his own. He untied the ropes around his wrists and was thankful for the lessons his dad gave him last week; he would never complain about John been too harsh again. Although he wasn't very fast, the knots did eventually come undone and he untied his ankles too. Then he reached in his pocket for a lighter and looked around the boot. Paint. Crow bar. Rope. He could make use of that. 

Grabbing the crowbar and setting the lighter aside he bashed against the taillight until it was loose, then he knocked it out the way. There was now a hole to the outside and Dean set about his plan. First, he stuck his arm out of the hole and reached for the boot lid but he was still only small and couldn't stretch far enough. Well, if he cant get out on his own, he'll make it obvious he's in the car and see if anyone can help. As much as Dean hated asking for help or relying on someone he knew at this point it was necessary. He kicked out the other tail light and popped off the lid of the paint pouring it out onto the road to draw attention. He stuck his arm out the other to alert people he was trapped and waited. Please work. Oh god. He held tightly on to the crow bar in case they opened the boot and waited. And waited. He would never admit it but he was helpless and so very very scared.

***  
An hour or so later and he was still waiting when he heard the car stopping. Shit. Shit. Shit. He pulled his arm back in and pulled back the crowbar ready to attack as soon as it opened. When it flung open he whacked the guy on the head and jumped out, kicking him in the balls for good measure. Then he turned to look around him. He was in the middle of nowhere, which really he should have expected, but the only thing he could see apart from road, grass and scrubs was a solitary little shack. Brilliant. He spun road when he heard the second guy coming out the car and went to swing at him too but was caught by someone else. Someone new. Who ever the new guy was wrapped his arms around Deans waist, effectively pulling him away from slimy and threw him over his shoulder.

"You really should be more careful. If I hadn't been here he might of escaped."

Dean kicked and punched, having the crowbar snatched off him before he could even think of using it again. Unable to cause any physical damage, he sunk his teeth into the guys shoulder and pulled out a bit if skin, spitting the blood back out on the floor. The guy swore and pulled Deans head round so he couldn't do it again.

"I thought we agreed not to bring anymore unwilling ones!"

Newbie snapped: probably pissed at Dean for biting him. Big nose had stood up by this point and walked over so Dean could see him.

"We wouldn't have Tommy but he's just so pretty! Wait till you see his face."

"Fuck off! Get off me you son of a bitch!"

Dean yelled, once realising fighting was getting him nowhere and he certainty didn't appreciate being discussed when he was right there. The others cast him amused looks but 'Tommy' ignored him. Instead he swung Dean round again so he was holding him in his arms and he could look at him. Dean let out a squark of surprise.

"Gordon?"

He couldn't believe it. He was just like Gordon Walker! Although Dean had never met him in person there was no mistaking him from Dads description in his journal. Average height, dark skin, slight beard, crazed expression. He stood freshly plucked out from Deans imagination.

"What did you just call me?"

"Sorry. You just looked like someone I knew- Know- of."

Why the fuck did he just apologise to his kidnapper? What was wrong with him. He cleared his throat and glared at the guy.

"Gordon Walker?"

The man asked, eyebrow raised and if Dean wasn't shocked before he was now. It was Gordon. 

"What the fuck are you kidnapping me for?! You're supposed to be a hunter, what the hell?!"

He yelled, whacking his chest and wondering why he hadn't let Dean go yet and explained this whole mess.

"Whats your name boy?"

He asked, eyes squinted as if he was trying to make out whether he believed him or maybe he hoped Dean was lying. Dad definitely never mentioned the creepy looks that mirrored the other two in his journal.

"Dean Winchester."

Now it was Gordon's turn to look shocked. He looked at Dean differently but if anything he looked more interested and held tighter onto him instead of letting him go.

"There a problem Tommy?"

Slimy asked, standing next to him and smiling down at Dean. Gordon looked torn but he reached out despite Deans protests and stroked his lip with his thumb. Then sighing he smiled slightly pulling Dean even closer.

"No problem at all."


	4. Watching down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I promised this to somebody ages ago and wrote it up but then forgot to post it. Forgive me. also sorry it's kinda short :/

Castiel watched from heaven. It wasn't really allowed but no one knew and he wasn't going to tell anyone so he figured it didnt overly matter. He looked down on Dean, as he always did, the one who he cursed. He always felt responsible when something happened because of the boys beauty and that was well... put bluntly because it was, in fact, his fault. He felt an attachment to the child, one that made him want to fly down and swoop him away from his home, his terrible life. He deserved so much more than that. So much more than a crappy father and a ton of responsibilities and if anyone could look after him, it was Castiel. He sighed as he watched Dean make food for his brother and was about to turn away when he saw the landlord bang on the door. He was a fat middle aged man but he was already losing some of his hair and he was sweating as though he had some form of condition. Castiel checked, he didn't, it was just his weight putting extra pressure on his body. He edged closer and leaned down to the ground. Dean wouldn't open the door, his father told him not too. Then again... What choice did he have, the man probably had a key... Then Dean glanced at his brother who was absolutely terrified and Castiel knew that there was no doubt in Deans mind as he opened the door. He didn't like the look the landlord gave him, it was just

"Castiel! What are you doing?!"

A loud booming voice called and he was faced with the angry eyes of Michael glaring into him.

"I- I was just-"

"You were looking at my human again, weren't you?"

"Your human sir?"

"Yes. Mine. He is my vessel after all. What is the matter? Has he been hurt?"

Without waiting for a response Michael pushed past Castiel to where he could see Dean and an almost fond expression crossed his face. Castiel stood backwards confused and anxious about where this was leading.

"You were worried about his safety?"

Not entirely sure what the correct response would be, he simply nodded his head and when finished kept it hung low.

"Very well. I will sort it but you are not to intervene again. If I hear that you have so much as looked at him again I will feel no remorse when I am most severe with the punishments. Do I make myself clear?"

Castiel's shoulders slumped but he mumbled an eligible 'yes sir' before walking away. He was not sure how long he could go without checking up on Dean and why was Michael in the viewing room anyway? Not that he wasn't allowed, it was just odd and didn't settle easy with Castiel. Of course he would never voice his concerns or question his superiors but he was perplexed. Michael sounded possessive when speaking of Dean but looked down on him with softness and kindness rarely worn in the old angels eyes. What was Michael up to?


End file.
